kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Garage Saler (Rider)
Kamen Rider Garage Saler '''may refer to any the following characters. OttoCavio.jpg| Otto Cavio|link=Otto Cavio YokiHand.jpg| Yoki Hand (Princess Garage Saler)|link=Yoki Hand Kinge.jpg| ??? (King Garage Saler)|link=Kamen Rider King Garage Saler Yose.png| Yose of Doom (Bank Stealer)|link=Yose of Doom Forms is the default pre-form armor of Kamen Rider Garage Saler. Like most pre-forms in the Kamen Rider Series, it is weaker than all of the other forms and exists solely as a transition stage of the armor to any given form. Dollar Form *'''Height: 202 cm. *'Weight': 94 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.25 t. *'Kicking power': 110 t. *'Maximum jump height': 242 m. *'Maximum running speed': 102 m. per 6.0 sec. Dollar Form is Garage Saler's default red form. Accessed through the Garage Rider Bill, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate. While assuming Dollar Form, Garage Saler dons the where he is able to utilize his natural abilities to briefly "blast" dollars and strike Stealers. This Form has three finishing attacks. *MonieChanger Finisher: ** : A flying fast kick that hits the enemy with a lot of dollars making a giant explosion. *MonieSlasher Finishers: ** : In Blade Mode, Garage Saler charges the blade with swirling green dollars energy before he presses the trigger on its handle to cleave through the target. ** : In Gun Mode, Garage Saler blasts millions of dollars at the enemy. Appearances: Garage Salers 1-10, 13-32, Alpha: Garage Saler Legendary Fight Hero Taisen, 33-50 Bank Form *'Height': 204 cm. *'Weight': 96 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.5 t. *'Kicking power': 10 t. *'Maximum jump height': 42 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.8 sec. Bank Form is Garage Saler's second form. Accessed through the Bank Rider Bill, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate. His final attack is Quick Buck (Bank) where he makes powerful punches on the enemy. This Damashii has three finishing attacks. *MonieChanger Finisher: ** : A flying kick that uses silver energy which makes the body and mask of Garage Saler's form open and envelops him in an bank. *Bank Knuckle Finishers: ** : Garage Saler charges the knuckle weapon with swirling silver energy before he punches the enemy on its chest. Appearances: Garage Salers 10-32, Alpha: Garage Saler Legendary Fight Hero Taisen, 37-50 Bike Form *'Height': 202 cm. *'Weight': 94 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.25 t. *'Kicking power': 110 t. *'Maximum jump height': 242 m. *'Maximum running speed': 102 m. per 6.0 sec. Bike Form is Garage Saler's biker red form. Accessed through the Garage DRIVCoin, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate. Toucon Raging Fire Boost Saler Form *'Height': 204.0 cm. *'Weight': 111.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.8 t. *'Kicking power': 13 t. *'Maximum jump height': 43 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 5.4 sec. Raging Fire Form is Garage Saler's flame-based form. This is exclusive to Kamen Rider Garage Salers: Selling Saga Fusion Form (Garage Saler + ATM Dozer) *'Height': 202 cm. *'Weight': 94 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.25 t. *'Kicking power': 110 t. *'Maximum jump height': 242 m. *'Maximum running speed': 102 m. per 6.0 sec. Fusion Form is Garage Saler's fusion form of Kamen Rider Garage Salers and A.T.M. Appearances: Garage Salers 30-48 Golden Form *'Height': 210.0 cm. *'Weight': 88.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 24.6 t. *'Kicking power': 28.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 48.8 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 3.3 sec. is Garage Saler's final form, accessed via the Gold Rider Bill. This form has a finisher called Chrome Blast and can destroy enemy's easily. Appearances: Alpha: Garage Saler Legendary Fight Hero Taisen, 33-50 Variations Dollar Form *'Height': 202 cm. *'Weight': 94 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.25 t. *'Kicking power': 110 t. *'Maximum jump height': 242 m. *'Maximum running speed': 102 m. per 6.0 sec. Dollar Form is Garage Saler's only pink form. Accessed through the Princess Garage Rider Bill, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate. While assuming Dollar Form, Princess Garage Saler dons the where she is able to utilize her natural abilities to briefly "blast" dollars and strike Stealers, but never used these attacks. ''Dollar Form *'Height': 202 cm. *'Weight': 94 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.25 t. *'Kicking power': 110 t. *'Maximum jump height': 242 m. *'Maximum running speed': 102 m. per 6.0 sec. Dollar Form is King Garage Saler's only gold form. Accessed through the Golden Garage Rider Bill, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate. While assuming Dollar Form, Princess Garage Saler dons the where he is able to utilize his natural abilities to briefly "blast" dollars and strike Stealers, but never used these attacks. Category:Kamen Rider Garage Salers Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Garage Salers Category:Shower Rider Series